


陛下，这是男宠的工作

by xjhtj



Category: zh - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjhtj/pseuds/xjhtj





	陛下，这是男宠的工作

“陛下，无本了，臣请告退。”

 

“陛下…这是男宠的工作，臣去帮你把他们叫进来。”

 

“陛下有后宫佳丽三千，不乏绝色倾城的美人！…为何、为何要对臣下纠缠不休。”

 

“曦臣，朕知道你也喜欢朕，对不对？”

“告诉朕，你喜不喜欢朕？”

 

“……喜欢。”

 

“如果你知道朕每次见了你，想对你做的事，你就不会这么大胆了……孤零零一个人跑到朕的书房。”

 

“唔…唔嗯。陛下臣有本，这不是很正常……”

 

“所以朕忍得好辛苦。”

 

“呜呜……陛下，胸口，舔一舔另一边，求您了……呜呜。”

 

“唔…唔嗯！陛下，可以了，疼我，进来吧。”

 

“曦臣，你没有初血。”

“哼…难为朕一直还当你是个雏，一直疼你……舍不得你，没想到却已经给别人了！”

“啊……陛下，臣、臣也想陛下，忍不住就…就找人……啊陛下轻一点！呜呜呜……” 

 

“朕等你等得好辛苦......你却给别人也不给朕。”

 

“陛下！不可以再深了，再深臣的身体会有孩子的。”

 

“你不愿意给朕生孩子吗？”

“呜呜…陛下！有了孩子当如何，这孩子…”

 

“当立为太子。”

 

“陛下，休要再打趣臣了！啊啊啊啊！”

 

“打趣？天子一言九鼎。”

 

“…陛下，臣只求孩子平安，不求他封王拜相。”

 

“曦臣你知道吗？等你肚子里揣上崽，朕这么干你，你会更爽。”

 

“啊…啊…啊…啊哈！好爽！陛下疼我！陛下疼我！”

 

“曦臣，你现在好浪啊，跟我梦里见到的一样。”

 

“呜呜…臣就像做梦一样！啊啊啊啊呃——！

 

“曦臣？曦臣！曦臣醒醒，你还可以吗？”

 

“…唔，太舒服了陛下，陛下别再碰臣了，臣受不了了，太喜欢了呜呜呜…”

 

“没关系，朕会再把你干醒。”

 

“哈——哈——哈——”

 

“曦臣，朕让你舒服到失声了吗？”

 

“哈——哈——呃——呃呃呃”

“曦臣，呼吸，呼吸，吸气。”

 

“哈…哈…哈，…是。”

 

“曦臣，你真的好敏感，是不是因为你很喜欢朕啊。”

 

“…嗯，是！”

 

“那曦臣的肚子要全部把朕的精血吃进去。”

 

“嗯嗯…是…”

 

“听话。”


End file.
